My Life (At the End of the World)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: As Lily Luna blinked her eyes open the dangerous smell of a raging fire came to her nose. The smell was all around her and she wondered why her mother or father weren't frantically trying to wake her up. Get her to safety. Staring up at the overcast grey sky she realized what she had thought was snow wasn't actually snow. It was ash falling to the ground.
1. Lily Luna (At World's End)

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The Insane Prompt Challenge, Pop Figure Collection, and Around the World on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 400. AU: Apocalypse. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Matt Murdock's prompts of Suit - (AU) Apocalypse, and Shiny Shoes - (word) Shiny. For Around the World I wrote for Hookah "Shisha" with the phrase prompt of up in smoke. This is also a crossover, my very first, of Harry Potter/Umbrella Academy. I hope you all enjoy My Life (At the End of the World).**

As Lily Luna blinked her eyes open, the dangerous smell of a raging fire came to her nose. The smell was all around her and she wondered why her mother or father weren't frantically trying to wake her up. Get her to safety. Staring up at the overcast grey sky, she realized that what she had thought was snow wasn't actually snow. It was ash falling to the ground. And she wasn't safely at home in her own bed—she was lying on a sidewalk outside of what looked to have once been a school building of some kind.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" she questioned as she took in the damage around her. This place didn't even look like Muggle London. She wasn't even sure where this was. "What's going on here?"

Walking down the crumbling streets, she tried to see if there was any indication of where she was. It was then that she saw the newspaper bin that had toppled onto its side. Someone must have already opened it, because it looked liked it was paperless. Walking closer, she looked at the date on the paper, hazel eyes widening in fear.

"Is this the end of the world?" she questioned herself, not expecting an answer—she was shocked when she got one.

"I think so," a boy with dark hair and dark eyes in a school boy uniform said as he stepped forward, pulling a wagon full of stuff behind him. "You might not want to stay in one place at a time. Not that there's anyone here to actually bother you or anything."

Lily cocked her head to the side as she studied him. The boy. The only other human around there for miles. It seemed to her like he'd been there for quite some time. And she realized she was right on the button when he started whispering to a mannequin that was sitting in the wagon on a duffle bag.

"Dolores says we ought to help you out," the boy said as he looked her over, trying to access whether this girl that just appeared out of nowhere was a threat or not. "I don't know if we should. I mean if we do, that's one more mouth to feed."

"That's a horrible way to look at it," Lily countered. "I'd think that helping someone would provide you with more company than some mannequin that can't properly be considered company at all."

The boy bristled at this statement. "I will have you know that Dolores is a wonderful conversationalist." He looked over to the mannequin as though it was actually talking to him. "Fine. You always do tend to get your way." He turned back to Lily Luna. "We, meaning Dolores, have decided that we're going to help you. Get your stuff and follow us."

Lily sighed as she passed the once-shiny newspaper bin showing the date that the world she once knew ended and this horror story began. "I'm Lily," she called after the boy as he walked ahead of her, "in case you were wondering."

"I'm Number Five," he told her, trying not to sound angry at her insistence that this was just a normal, everyday chance meeting. "If you don't mind, I"m trying to get back to my family and figure out how to stop the world from going up in smoke." He pointed towards the landscape around him.

A smile formed on Lily's face as she raced to catch up to him. "Can I help?" she asked, feeling in the pocket of her pajamas for the Time Turner she'd stolen earlier that day.

The boy, Number Five, just rolled his eyes and began to walk off yet again. Lily smirked to herself as she jogged to keep up with him. She'd break past whatever wall he was putting up and get him to allow her to help. She had to at least try.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of My Life (At the End of the World).**


	2. Five Meets Lily Luna

**Hey ****everyone. This chapter of My Life (At the End of the World) was brought to you Pop Figure Collection on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Nico Minoru's Black Jacket emotion prompt of lonely. I hope you all enjoy chapter two Five Meets Lily Luna.**

Five found his existence a lonely one among the ruins of the place the world had once been. He had only meant to prove to his father that he could time travel. Go to the future and then be right back in the blink of an eye. But he hadn't counted on not being able to make the trip back. He must have traveled too far ahead.

"What's that Dolores?" he asked, looking at the mannequin found in the ruins of what was once a department store.

The mannequin stared at him with its immobile eyes and mouth, but he was pretty sure he heard her voice, or what he assumed it would sound like if she had one, in his head.

"We should help her," Dolores said.

"There's no one here but you and me, Dolores," Five pointed out, thinking this should be obvious to the mannequin. "There's no her here to help, and why should we even if there was?"

He didn't mean to sound dismissive of what Dolores was saying. If there was someone to help he would willingly help that person. But like he'd mentioned to Dolores, they were the only ones around.

"That girl over there by your old home," Dolores pointed out helpfully, looking towards the Umbrella Academy. "She looks a bit disoriented."

Five followed Dolores' eyes and sighed exasperatedly when he saw that Dolores was indeed right. Standing outside the Umbrella Academy looking very lost was a girl about his own age. The sun shone on her long red hair as she looked around herself, at the destruction that was the world now. He turned back to Dolores to see the look in her eyes change to one of disappointment.

"What's that look for?" he asked, hearing his voice break and knowing if the girl was close enough to hear he'd be embarrassed to sound like that. "She'll just slow us down and distract me, Dolores. I don't need any distractions while I'm trying to figure out how to get back home."

"But what if she can help?" Dolores offered up.

"What if she can't?" Five countered.

"It's the right thing to do, Five," Dolores pointed out, arguing to the things that his Mom had taught him and his siblings their whole lives. "Let's go over there and introduce ourselves."

"You just want another girl in this group so you can gossip," Five pointed out with a laugh. It felt like it had been too long since he'd done that. Laughed. There really wasn't much to laugh about in this wasteland. "Is that it?"

"Five," Dolores sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine," he muttered as he walked over to the girl who looks so lost in this landscape.

He could hear her talking to herself as they approached the girl. "Is this the end of the world?" she asked, looking at the paper in her hands. She must not have realized that she wasn't alone here because she jumped when he answered her.

"I think so," he told her as he stepped forward, pulling Dolores in the wagon he'd found a while back. "You might not want to stay in one place at a time. Not that there's anyone here to actually bother you or anything." He'd figured out that staying in one place too long would only cause one pain a while ago, after seeing what had happened to his siblings, Mom, and Pogo. Not that she probably had any family in the area anyway.

The girl cocked her head to the side as though confused by what he'd just said, and he wanted to put his head in his hands in exasperation but could see the look in Dolores's eyes. "Dolores says we ought to help you out," he told her, assessing whether she was a threat or if she could, like Dolores suggested, be helpful to him. "I don't know if we should though. I mean if we do, that's one more mouth to feed."

"That's a horrible way to look at it," the girl pointed out indignantly. "I'd think that helping someone would provide you with more company than some mannequin that can't properly be considered company at all." She seemed quite pleased with herself for making this point.

"I will have you know" —Five bristled at her statement, angry on Dolores's behalf— "that Dolores is a wonderful conversationalist." He caught sight of the look in Dolores's eyes.

"Five, you need human companionship too," Dolores pointed out.

"Fine," he told Dolores, "you always do tend to get your way on things." He turned back to the shocked-looking girl who watched the conversation he was having with Dolores. "We, meaning Dolores, have decided that we're going to help you. Get your stuff and follow us."

He started to walk off, hearing her huff behind him. Dolores had that look in her eyes that said he could have handled that better than he did. He sighed to himself as he heard her speak up once more.

"I'm Lily," she called after him, "in case you were wondering."

Not that he was actually wondering. He'd only allowed her along because Dolores wouldn't leave him alone until he did. "I'm Number Five," he told her, trying not to sound angry at her insistence that this was nothing more than a normal day and not the end of the world. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to get back to my family and figure out how to stop the world from going up in smoke." He pointed towards the landscape around him.

She, Lily, raced to catch up with him, a smile crossing her face, which for some reason he didn't understand. "Can I help?" she asked feeling around in the pocket of what must be her pajamas for something.

He didn't bother answering her because he knew that both Lily and Dolores would insist that he allowed the girl to help him. He just rolled his eyes as he continued to walk ahead of her, trying ignore Dolores's voice telling him that Lily could be helpful. He'd have to protect himself from getting too close to her, because once he got home he knew he'd probably never see her again. He wasn't ready to get hurt like that again.

**I hope you all enjoyed Five Meets Lily Luna.**


	3. Dolores's Mission

**Hey everyone. Chapter Three of My Life (At the End of the World) was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Around the World, and Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Phil Coulson's prompts of Badge - (word) security, and Tie - (color) blue. For Around the World I wrote for Incense's food prompt of vanilla ice cream. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word 13 spasm. I hope you all enjoy Chapter Three Dolores's Mission.**

Lily Luna tried to engage Five in conversation as they walked. He never seemed to take the bait though, so she ended up transfixed on the sky. She pretended it was just another beautiful day. The sky was bright blue, and she wasn't walking with some bitter child, but one of her brothers. She didn't know how long they'd been walking when they stopped for the night. But she did know that it was a long way. She felt her feet and legs spasm as she took her shoes and wriggled her toes to stop them from hurting.

"Put those back on," Five hissed at her. "Don't you understand how dangerous this place is?"

"Why are you always so grumpy?" she complained at him as she forced her feet back into the shoes that she'd just taken off. "I was only trying to make my feet feel better."

"I'm not grumpy. I'm smart. Now stay here. I'm going to set up a makeshift security system." He stormed over to the wagon that they'd put their personal items in. And, of course, Dolores. He was whispering to her again as he took a few odds and ends out of the duffle bag he'd picked up before she met him.

"I can help," she called over to him.

"Doubtful," he called back, walking off.

She rolled her eyes at his antics as she pulled her wand out. She knew he was not close enough to see what she was doing, so she put up a few protective spells of her own. She could provide her own security and she'd show him as much. Finishing the spells and protections in record time, she was sitting back where Five left her when he returned.

"Done?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Five didn't bother answering her as he walked back over to the wagon and began to dig around again. She heard him muttering about her to Dolores and began to wonder exactly what sort of conversation those two had. He never seemed to want to talk to her.

"Dinner," he said, holding out a can of something that she couldn't quite discern due to the label being so charred.

She took the can and ate the contents anyway, feeling quite grateful to have something to eat. Although she'd much rather have some vanilla ice cream or anything else.

"Thank you," she murmured, feeling full for the first time all day.

"You're welcome," he said, looking towards Dolores. "Dolores says I should ask you how you got here."

"Then I suppose that Dolores and I could talk about that," she said, walking over to the mannequin that was sitting not quite far from Five. "So Dolores," she said, sitting down next to the mannequin as though it was one of her friends from Hogwarts, "you want to know how I got here?" She looked over towards Five, who looked like he was listening in on the conversation. "I'm sorry, this is a private conversation between Dolores and myself. Unless it was really you that wanted to know and you were just using Dolores to ask me."

Five sulked as Lily Luna whispered to Dolores about how she got there. He wasn't ready to admit that he was interested in how the girl got there. That would just make her want to talk to him more. Her being there in general was just confusing, and Five found himself wishing he could ask one of his brothers, or Alison, or Vanya for advice on what to do.

Lily giggled at something that Dolores said. Or at least, she pretended to because Dolores can't really speak to her. Dolores is just a mannequin and Lily knew that. But she also knew this might very well make Five jealous.

"You're too funny, Dolores," she said for good measure. She flashed a small smile at Five as though to say, _two can play the game you've been playing_. "What's that?"

A pause ensued, making Five's ears perk up so he could hear the next words.

"You don't say." Lily laughed. "I didn't think he knew what those sort of feelings were."

Five leapt to his feet angrily and stormed over to her. "I will thank the both of you to stop gossiping about me," he said, picking up Dolores and moving her away from Lily Luna. "Especially in front of me."

"Sucks having someone talk about you in front of you," Lily muttered under her breath. "Doesn't it?"

Five muttered something and stormed off a couple of feet. He didn't go too far. He went far enough so that he could keep an eye on her, but so that he was not close enough to hear her.

"You like her," Dolores told him in an excited squeal.

"No I don't, Dolores," Five said as he made a makeshift bed for himself. "She's too...her for me to like her."

"But you do," the snickering voice mocked him as he turned away from the confused red haired girl watching him. Dolores wasn't a dummy, even though she was a mannequin. She knew the boy liked the girl, and that the girl in turn liked the boy. They just didn't know that they liked each other yet. But they would. Dolores would make it her mission to get them together.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Three Dolores's Mission.**


	4. The Library

**Hey everyone. This chapter of My Life (At the End of the World) was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Pie Eating Contest, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Puppet Show on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Samwell Tarly Brown Hair (trait) intelligent, Grey vest (object) books, and Black boots (occupation) Healer.**

**Eastern Funfair's Pie Eating Contest - Blackberry pie (word) sufficient.**

**Southern Funfair's Guess the Name - Albus Apocalypse!AU**

**Northern Funfair's Puppet Show - Sci-fi Umbrella Academy (Bonus)**

**Word count without Author's Note is 1,483 words. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of My Life (At the End of the World) The Library.**

"I think we have sufficient supplies to move on," Five says the next day after ignoring Lily Luna through breakfast. She's grown used to him ignoring her by this point. After he'd drug Dolores away from her last night he'd spent the rest of the evening with his back to her. Not that she minded in the least.

"We do?" she questions knowing that he'd be annoyed to be questioned. She'd learned that much from their journey thus far. He never answered any of her questions but when she doesn't answer his gets all annoyed again.

"We do," Five's voice conveys the annoyance more than the look he's throwing her. She wishes that she knew what she'd done to make him so mad at her but supposes she will let it drop for right now. "We have to find a building or something to stay in. It's too dangerous to stay out in the open like this."

"You keep saying that," Lily folded her arms over her chest, "but you never tell me why it's to dangerous to stay out here like this. I'm taking one step further until you actually explain it to me." Lily sat back down. Taking the space next to Dolores just to make him even more annoyed. She could swear she saw a twinkle in the mannequin's eye.

"You'll tell me, right, Dolores?" she asked the mannequin.

"If you must know there is a storm coming," Five hissed pointing towards the darker black clouds quickly closing in on them. "You don't want to know what will come pouring down in that rain. Trust me. Now, your highness, can we go look for some shelter before we're forced to find out or do you want to just sit here and sulk?"

Picking up Dolores and storming over to their red wagon of possessions she places her only friends in this world down. "Does he have to be such a jerk?" she mutters under her breath so only Dolores can hear her.

"He's not always a jerk," a feminine voice says making Lily jump. "He was actually quite nice when he found me. Used to talk about his family all the time. But then ...I don't know. Something changed."

"Dolores?" Lily asked confused. "He's sucking me into his delusions."

"It's not really a delusion, Lily." It's Five's voice from behind her. The fact that he's talking to her at all kind of surprises Lily. He walks past her a bit picking up the handle of the red wagon. "Let's go." He's walking before Lily can get another word out.

With a sigh Lily trudges after him a wary eye on the growing black clouds over head. Maybe they'll get lucky and find someplace quick.

After a few minutes of walking, Merlin, answers her prayers. They see a building that's almost intact. It's still got it's four walls and roof and seems somewhat stable. The only problem is that the windows are broken out.

"Do want to see if this will do?" Lily asks hoping this won't annoy Five too much.

Taking a quick look up at the ever darkening skies Five thinks better of telling her off. They don't have much time before the skies open up and deliver their payload. He nods.

"Fine," he says.

They walk over tentatively to the buildings front door. The sign denoted it as a library. A smile spread over Lily's face at the thought of all the books that were inside the building. She loved to read more than anything in the world. Hoping that Five would agree to let them stay here she followed him into the building.

If Lily was being honest with herself, had she and Five met under different circumstances they'd have probably made a good couple. He seemed to be pretty intelligent. Or at least his words seemed to make him seem intelligent. She didn't really know the other boy that well. But, Merlin, he was good looking.

"No," she whispers to herself. "You won't think that."

Five laughs as he hears Lily muttering a mile a minute to herself about whatever it was she was going on about. He hears Dolores chuckling like a mad hen in his arms. He gives the mannequin a glare.

"Stop that."

"You like her," Dolores says in a sign song voice. "You like her and she likes you. Like I was saying last night."

"Dolores," Five sighs annoyance clear on his face. "I don't like Lily. She's just good at picking safe looking buildings."

He places Dolores down as she laughs some more. Walking away to see if the building is secure enough he can't help but think of Lily. The red haired girl was intelligent in her own ways. I mean she'd taken them straight to a library. The one place he was hoping to find since he got here. And, not that he'd admit it, he did actually find Lily a little bit pretty.

"So?" Lily questioned folding her arms over her chest. "Do we get to stay here?"

"This will do," Five tells her wondering why this didn't bring a smug smile to her face. He was pretty sure it would have. "Why this particular building?"

"It's a library. Some of don't know that much about fending for themselves. Especially not off the land. Some of don't have the luxury of being like you, Five. Some of us actually have to read and learn how to do stuff."

"It's the books," Five laughs. "You're one of those bookworms, aren't you?"

Lily blushed as he watched her squirm. Most people liked to make fun of her because of her bookworm tendencies. They never really got the fact that she taught herself a lot of things just by reading about them.

"I guess you could say that," Lily giggled. "I even taught myself to become a Healer back where I'm from. Or I should say when I'm from."

"A Healer?"

"It's what you Muggles would call a doctor."

"You're too young to be a doctor. Doctors are in their thirties or forties. Not their early teens."

"I didn't say I was a Healer yet. I just know most of the basic healing spells and potions by heart." She sighed. "I've also kind of got a photographic memory."

Five started laughing at this. It was the first time she'd heard him actually laugh like he meant it. The sound was pretty nice. He was doubled over in laughter when she asked her question.

"Why did you want to stay?"

Five wasn't prepared for her to actually care enough to ask him that. In fact he wasn't entirely sure how to answer the question. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to answer question either. But the expectant look on her face had him answering her anyway.

"I was hoping that I'd find a way to get us back home in here," Five spat out. "It's in one of the books in this library. I know that much. I just don't know which one."

"I can help you look."

"That would be helpful," Five answered her. "But first we have to find space that isn't too close to those windows. Or something to cover up the windows."

Lily nodded. She'd already told this boy about Healers, so far. No one from the Ministry of Magic had burst out of anywhere and taken her to Azkaban or anything. So why not go all out and reveal what she truly was.

"I think I can help with the window situation," she told him.

Five was about to protest when Lily brought out her wand and started performing a spell on one the empty panes of glass. He was shocked to find that the wind was blocked out of that one pane of glass.

"You're a wizard? Aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in. But I just wanted to let you know that if the needs be I can help."

Five watches her walk along the wall doing her spell on all the empty panes of glass. Walking over to Dorloes he can still hear the mannequins quiet chuckling as she watches them.

"I'm not admitting you're right," Five told Dolores. "But she could be useful."

"Don't you have some math to be doing so you and your girlfriend can get home?" Dolores asks in a singsong voice.

"She's not my girlfriend, Dolores. She's just a girl who might be my friend."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Dolores watches the girl doing her magical spells and the boy working furiously over a math book. Maybe it was time for to take drastic measures and get the two of them together. After all these two humans were perfect for each other. Dolores knew that much. And maybe somewhere deep down inside they did too. They just weren't willing to admit it yet.

**I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of My Life (At the End of the World) The Library. I don't own Lily Luna Potter, Five, or Dolores. JK Rowling owns Lily Luna, and Gerard Way owns Five and Dolores. **


End file.
